fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fineasz i Ferb Wiki:Portal dyskusji
Kategoria:Społeczność 100px|right Portal dyskusji jest miejscem głównych dyskusji dotyczących tego projektu. Możesz tu proponować nowe rozwiązania i ulepszenia dla tej Wikii. Pamiętaj o podpisywaniu swoich wpisów czterema tyldami (~~~~). Możesz przejrzeć archiwum, być może znajdziesz tam interesujące Cię informacje. Otwarte dyskusje artykułów Na obecną chwilę otwarte pozostają wątki dyskusji w następujących artykułach. Możesz dopisać do nich swoją opinię. Tworząc nową dyskusję - nie zapomnij podczepić jej do portalu dyskusji - wtedy nikt jej nie przeoczy. Dyskusja:Słońcotron_3000 Dyskusja:Złota Dyskusja:Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Co do szablonków... Przerobiłem ostatnio szablon Szablon:Odcinki, właściwie jest już gotowy, ale nie publikowałbym go do czasu, aż nie ogarniemy odcinków wszystkich, a przynajmniej w takim stopniu, że w artykule będzie coś więcej niż 3 zdania. --Finealt 17:16, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Przekierowania z nazw ang. Szczerze mówiąc, czy potrzebne są nam takie przekierowania (np. Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Portal dyskusji)? Moim zdaniem nie i usunęłabym takie przekierowanie, ale wolę się spytać: co Wy o tym sądzicie? Vanessa7 17:29, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) :Możemy powoli zacząć je usuwać - ale trzeba być ostrożnym, bo gdzieś możemy zerwać linka i potem się wysypie w niektórych miejscach strona. Też uważam, że nie są potrzebne, ale z drugiej strony da się z nimi przeżyć, a nie chcę wprowadzać zmian, które potem mogą nam zaszkodzić. Nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć co się stanie. :Mamy raporty do wykrywania takich rzeczy, ale ze względu na pewien panujący nieład te raporty nie są regularnie kontrolowane. Kiedy ogarniemy temat możemy się za to wziąć. --Finealt 17:33, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok :) dodałam grafikę do portalu (żarówkę :D) Vanessa7 17:39, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Strona główna Okej, a co jeszcze możnaby wrzucić na stronę główną? Jakieś pomysły, sugestie?Finealt 20:00, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ogarnac znaczki lubie to na facebooka :) w sensie taki boks jak jest np na sms.orange.pl 'Znajdz nas na facebooku' będzie prościej :) ::Próbowałem, 2 godziny przedwczoraj siedziałem nad tym i nie udało mi się - może Tobie się uda, ja akurat pod tym względem wymiękam :( Finealt 20:15, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Wielkie porządki Witam, w ramach wielkich porządków zachęcam Was do wymiany infoboxów :) *Strony w Kategoria:Infobox piosenki do wymiany wymagają zmiany infoboxu na Szablon:Infobox piosenki (zrobione) *Strony w Kategoria:Infobox bohatera - stary wymagają zmiany infoboxu na Szablon:Infobox bohatera W sumie do wymiany jest niecałe 100 infoboxów, zakładając, że jest nas tu ok 4 aktywnych osób - daje to 24 sztuki na głowę. Przy kilku zmianach dziennie uwiniemy się z tym wspólnie w tydzień :) Dzięki! --Finealt 15:29, lis 2, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxy Proponowałabym podawanie jednego przykładu w każdym szablonie infoboxów, żeby wszystkie były w jednakowym schemacie, bo np. nie wiem, czy w infoboxie piosenki w parametrze "odcinek" mam podawać go w cudzysłowie, czy nie. A przydatne byłoby to dla początkujących, aby właśnie mieli jakiś przykład użycia. Moja propozycja: Przykład Poniżej podany jest przykład piosenki "Pepe Pan Dziobak" z odcinka pierwszego pt. "Kolejka". Co o tym myślicie? Vanessa7 12:18, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) :Zdecydowanie bardzo dobry pomysł :) Uzupełnie szablony o przykłady, tylko nie jestem pewien czy dam radę zrobić to dziś. Jeśli nie - to jutro rano :) --Finealt 12:28, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ja bym dodał jeszcze angielski tytuł który się przydaje przy porównywaniu informacji. MaLiN2223 13:34, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Jestem za :) Vanessa7 14:17, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) Mam dwie uwagi do przykładu w Infoboxie odcinka (odnosi się to do pozostałych szablonów): * moim zdaniem każda nazwa odcinka powinna być w cudzysłowie (tak jest poprawnie gramatycznie) * nie warto usuwać parametrów, których się nie używa, wystarczy ich po prostu nie uzupełniać (przykład z Wikipedii: http://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fineasz_i_Ferb&action=edit) Vanessa7 14:31, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Popieram oba, gramatyka jest ważna natomiast drugi pomysł, dzięki niemu nie będzie trzeba szukać kodu ;) MaLiN2223 18:16, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Ja mam tylko pytanie - czy mówiąc o tytule w cudzysłowie masz na myśli wszelkie wystąpienia w treści artykułów, czy konkretnie w infoboxie? Bo na poziomie infoboxu możemy to zdefiniować, resztętrzeba będzie poprawić ręcznie. No i tytułu nagłówkowego (na samej górze infoboxu) bym nie ruszał. Co do oryginalnego tytułu oczywiście jak najbardziej - powinien być podany i dodatkowo powinniśmy sięza jakiś czas skupić na linkach w artykule do innych wersji językowych. --Finealt 06:56, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wszelkie wystąpienia tytułu odcinka. :) Ale tytuł infoboxu (ten nagłówkowy, o którym mówisz) wyjątkowo bez, bo w tym przypadku dziwnie by to wyglądało ;) Dodałam parametr tytuloryginalny do infoboxu piosenki. Vanessa7 12:09, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::No to myślimy identycznie, bo właśnie ten nagłówek to jedyne miejsce gdzie mi cudzysłów nie pasował. Wszędzie indziej - jak najbardziej. Widziałem, ja dodałem przykłady do infoboxów piosenki i odcinka, trzeba jeszcze zrobić infobox bohatera - no i teraz zasadnicze pytanie - może tutaj też dodamy imię w oryginalnej wersji językowej? --Finealt 12:23, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Jestem za :) Vanessa7 18:34, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ja też popieram ten pomysł! MaLiN2223 18:53, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) Nowy ficzer Stworzyłem dzisiaj takie coś: Szablon:StronaGłówna Cytat. Najprościej w świecie - definiujemy sobie x cytatów, wklejamy w dowolne miejsce na stronie głównej i otrzymujemy taki oto bajerek: Zasada działania komicznie prosta - wyświetla losowy cytat, zdaje się odświeża je co jakiś czas. Jeśli macie ochotę to wrzućcie jakieś Wasze ulubione cytaty i jutro zaimportuję to na stronie głównej :) --Finealt 20:39, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) Powitalna wiadomość Na obecną chwilę nowym zarejestrowanym użytkownikom bot zostawia na tablicy powitalną wiadomość. Jest ona skromna jak imprezy w klasztorze benedyktynów i koniecznie trzeba coś z nią zrobić. Jak zrobiłem pierwszą edycję na angielskiej wiki to wiadomość którą dostałem była z 10 razy większa niż wprowadzone przeze mnie zmiany - a w sumie wcale nie były takie małe. Co proponujecie tam umieścić? :) :Ja niestety nie mam żadnych pomysłów na to. Może coś na wzór Wikipedii? Oczywiście nie aż tak długie, bo nowych użytkowników taki nadmiar zniechęci, ale coś w tym stylu. :) Vanessa7 19:11, lis 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Zrobiłem wczoraj takie coś: Dyskusja_użytkownika:Chomik.robert - co sądzisz? :) --pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 19:22, lis 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Uważam, że świetnie wymyśliłeś ten tekst. :) Mam tylko małą uwagę do tego podpisu: Pozdrawiam, -- Finealt (dyskusja) 19:16, lis 16, 2011, Chomik.robert Chyba powinno być bez tego napisu: "Chomik.robert", co nie? Ale pozostała część jest super. Proponuję wrzucić to do Szablon:Witaj czy coś w tym rodzaju. :) Vanessa7, dyskusja 10:46, lis 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Tak tak, ta zmienna trafiła tam przez przypadek :) Zaraz jak to zauważyłem zostało poprawione. Co masz na myśli z tym szablonem? Gdzie miałby się pojawiać? pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 14:04, lis 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Chodzi mi o to, żeby nie trzeba tego za każdym razem pisać, tylko korzystać z szablonu (żeby tekst pojawiał się po wpisaniu np. ). A pojawiałby się na stronach dyskusji. Vanessa7, dyskusja 16:23, lis 18, 2011 (UTC) Wygląd infoboxu od strony technicznej Tak się zastanawiam, czy nie lepiej zmienić trochę "techniczny" wygląd infoboxu. Chodzi mi np. o coś takiego: |premieramiedzynarodowa = |odcinekpokrewny = "Podróż do wnętrza Fretki" }} Zamiast tego: |premieramiedzynarodowa= |odcinekpokrewny="Podróż do wnętrza Fretki" }} Chyba ten pierwszy sposób zapisu jest czytelniejszy. Co o tym myślicie? Taka zmiana ułatwiłaby nam pracę nad kodem. :) Vanessa7, dyskusja 12:02, lis 18, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm... Masz na myśli wygląd w szablonie - ten, który można skopiować i wkleić w artykuł? Mogę wprowadzić zmianę w szablonie oraz w szablonie nowej strony (MediaWiki:Newpagelayout), tak żeby było łatwiej na przyszłość. --pozdrawiam, Finealt - ''pisz w razie wątpliwości...'' 14:04, lis 18, 2011 (UTC) * Tak, o ten szablon mi chodzi (wszelkie infoboxy). Ja mogę również pomóc zmieniać, jak będę mieć czas. :) Vanessa7, dyskusja 16:25, lis 18, 2011 (UTC)